Purse of Doom DOOM DOOM DOOM!
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Someone tries to mug Ayako on her way home from the SPR offices after a late running case. AyakoxBou-san


_I don't own Ghost Hunt so I don't own these characters. Blah de blah de blah, yea rub it in. I hope you enjoy._

Ayako was always a strong, self-efficient woman. She would admit for the need for help during ghost hunts because not only herself was on the line, the people she loved were in danger to. She wasn't too happy when the people she cared about put themselves in the way of danger because of her. It actually pissed her off to the extreme.

She was on her way home from a meeting at the SPR office. It was dark, getting close to midnight when they finally finished unpacking everything they had used on the last case they had just finished. Ayako had left first, exhausted and annoyed at the ever irritating Houshou.

She wasn't much attention to her surroundings, she knew she was heading in the right direction and on the right road but other than that she was as oblivious as Mai normally was on a good day. She didn't notice the bubbling idiot behind her nor the creepy, really, really, really big, tall man who was approaching her. If she had noticed there probably wouldn't have been anything she could have done but at least she wouldn't have been as surprised as she was when the man grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

"Give me all your money!?" He snarled, a deep terrifying roar from deep inside his really big body. 'Did he seriously just say that? That sooo over used.' Ayako thought, her mind had yet to catch up with the situation.

It caught up quickly enough when Houshou came running at the big man with a war cry. The big man swatted him away with a mere flick of his hand. He flew across the two lane road and hit the wall of the building on the other side.

Ayako narrowed her eyes at the man in her front of her. "Oh No He Didn't!' She thought before she did the most dangerous and painful, for the man, thing in the world. She hit him in the head with her purse. It didn't matter that King Kong would have been jealous of the man's size and girth, he fell to the ground after a whack in the head by the deadly object, releasing Ayako's throat in the process.

She landed gracefully on her feet although she had been held a good foot off the ground and glared at the man who was now seeing purses dancing in his vision. "Get out of here before I hit you again!" She would have never guessed such a big man could move that fast, he was gone in a blink of an eye leaving her free to wander over and check to see how Houshou was fairing.

He was standing a couple feet away, not to steady to be sure, and staring at Ayako with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked cautiously. She really did care about him, no matter how she acted towards him.

"I KNEW THAT THING WAS EVIL!!!!" He yelled before collapsing on the ground. She eyed him curiously for a moment before squatting down next to him.

"I take that as a no." She mumbled as she leaned in close to see his face. He surprised her by reaching up and grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss. It didn't last long though it seemed the world stopped around them. Ayako pulled back first, her eyes wide as she looked at him in surprise.

"Wha…?" she mumbled, not sure she wanted an answer, afraid it would hurt to bad.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I don't want to lose you. I love you." He grinned at her as a slow smile crossed her face. "Plus you just proved I was braver than that really big guy, seeing as he runs away from your evil purse after being hit only once and I have yet to run after being beat…. A lot."

Ayako stifled a laugh before fixing a glare on her face. "Why you!" She raised her purse in a threat and, seeing him flinch, she let her laugh out. "I'm glad your not hurt. I love you too much to let someone else kill you."

She helped him up and he walked her home, both of them teasing and arguing along the way. Happy to finally know what the other feels for them. Happy in love. The first thing Houshou did when they arrived at her appartment was throw her purse in the closet, hopping she wouldn't find it soon.


End file.
